la banda de shane y la muñeca poseída
by Lore StAhL
Summary: hola este es mi especial de holowin(no se escribe haci pero son las no se cuantp de la mañana y me tego que acostar) basado en la muñeca annabelle


holaaaa,este one-shot esta inspirado en annabelle, la muñeca del conjuro

quiero recordarles _que cuando sale así es flashback, pensamiento o sueños o en este caso pesadillas _

_**P/D:**_Eli y Trixie son novios

* * *

A trixie siempre le han gustado las muñecas de tamaño real y su madre lo sabia, a si que para su cumpleaños le regalo una muñeca del tamaño de un niño de 2 años

y que te parece eli?-dijo mostrando la muñeca

pues...tienes que admitir que da mucho miedo-dijo,ya que la muñeca tenia una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos muy escalofriantes

no tienes que exagerar tanto, la dejare en mi habitación para no causar tanto alboroto de acuerdo?-

esta bien, mientras no la vea-dijo alejando la vista de la muñeca- y se la mostrase a kord y a pronto?-

si, y tuvieron la misma actitud que tu-

pues tiene sentido-

bien, ya es bastante tarde buenas noches-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

buenas noches-dijo y se fue a su habitación

a eli no le gustaba la muñeca, encontraba algo raro en ella, pero no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir

a la mañana siguiente, eli iba bajando las escaleras, al llegar a bajo se dirigió a la cocina,pero vio algo en el sofá, se acerco y vio a la muñeca,

_trixie no la había dejado en su habitación? y si es así...porque esta aquí? _

camino hacia la cocina sin dejar de ver a la muñeca, al entrar vio a kord y a pronto

tu también viste la muñeca?- pregunto kord al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico

si, en el sillón se ve mas aterradora-dijo dando otra mirada hacía la sala

en el sillón?, eli ella estaba en una esquina-le dijo kord

no, ella estaba sentada fuera de la habitación de trixie- les contesto pronto

chicos, enserio tenemos que deshacernos de ella-dijo eli preocupado

deshacerse de quien?-pregunto trixie mientras entraba en la cocina

de nadie¡-gritaron todos al unisono, trixie se cruzo de brazos y los miro intimidantemente

ok, queremos deshacernos de la muñeca-dijo kord

pero porque?-pregunto penosa

trixie, esa muñeca es aterradora, primero pronto la vio sentada afuera de tu habitación, luego kord la vio en una de las esquinas y finalmente yo la vi sentada en el sillón, dime trixie, que muñeca hace eso?-pregunto preocupado eli

eli, como puede ser eso?, cuando me desperté la muñeca estaba en la silla que la dejo anoche-dijo trixie

pero lo peor acababa de comenzar, empezaron a aparecer mensajes escritos en pergaminos con letra de niño de 2 años que decían _ayúdenme _y _ayuden a eli, _todos en el refugio estaban aterrados, hasta que un día

trixie, yo...lo siento pero hasta que no te desbagas de la muñeca yo me ire de vuelta a mi caverna-dijo kord, ya no podía vivir mas con esa aterradora muñeca y salio hacia la caverna

pronto volverá a colina topo y no regresara hasta que esa muñeca se aya ido para siempre-dijo saliendo del refugio

esa misma noche eli tuvo una pesadilla con la muñeca

_estaba el durmiendo en su habitación, cuando una sensación extraña lo despierto,lo primero que hizo fue __ver que todas su cosas y sus babosas estuvieran en su lugar, el traía solo unos shorts negros, porque era verano y eran noches calurosas(:3) luego sintió que algo se acercaba asía el, se volteo y vio que era la muñeca que se acercaba siniestramente asía el siniestramente, eli se paralizo al verla y esta empezó a trepar por su cuerpo y cuando llego a su cuello empezó a estrangularlo_

aaaahhhhhh-se desperto gritando, lo que eli no sabia era que esa pesadilla era un aviso de lo que prontamente iba a pasar

eli decide llamar a una psíquica de la superficie que su padre conocía, cuando llego se asusto al ver a la muñeca

bien empecemos la cesión-dijo sentándose en una silla que estaba en la sala

de pronto las luces se empezaron a apagar

_hola, soy annabelle higgins, tengo 7 años y yo morí en esta casa- _una niña empezó a hablar con la psíquica

_quisiera que ellos me aceptaran para poder quedarme aquí-_ella dice que es una niña de 7 años llamada annabelle higgins y que murió aquí, quiera saber si ustedes quisieran aceptarla para que se quede con ustedes-dijo a los chicos

ambos lanzadores se conmovieron con la historia de la niña que la aceptaron en su casa para que viviera en la muñeca, pero lo que o sabían era que en realidad le habían dado permiso para habitar con ellos

pasaron los meses y comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañes; en las paredes aparecían cosas escritas con un liquido rojo que parecía ser sangre, también la encontraron varias veces la encontraron arrodillada en la puerta de entrada y no podían explicarse como, ya que en varias ocasiones lo intentaba pero no podían

trixie, tenemos que deshacernos de la muñeca-dijo eli un día, ya e había cansado de todo esto

lo se pero como?_

yo conozco a las personas perfectas para el trabajo- eli se dirigió hasta una parte de la cueva en donde estaba el refugio y oprimió un botón y apareció un ascensor, se subió y llego a la superficie,

camino lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a un edificio que decía _el museo del terror de los warren, _eli entro y se encontró con una mujer y su esposo

lorrein necesito que vengas conmigo a bajoterra-

que pasa eli?-

pues, mi novia tiene una muñeca poseída-

que?, tenemos que ir rápidamente-

llegaron al ascensor, bajaron y entraron al refugio lo mas rápido posible

trixie estas bien?-pregunto eli

eli que bueno que llegas, no encuentro a annabelle por ningún lado y he escuchado varios ruidos que provienen de mi habitación-dijo asustada

todos subieron y vieron a la muñeca en una esquina de la habitación

eli, que es eso que sale de tu pecho?- pregunto trixie, bajo la camiseta de eli se veian 7 marcas de garras,entonces e, el esposo de lorrein la tomo y le echo agua bendita(asi sale) y la sangre parado de correr, los warren se la llevaron a la superficie y la encerraronen una urna de cristal

pasaron varios meses desde que annabelle se había ido y toda la banda se habia vuelto a reinur, un dia eli recibe una carta que decia

_eli:_

_esta muneca causo un gran problema, un joven venia con su novia y empezo a burlarce de annabelle y a golperar la urna en la que esta encerrada,ed tuco que sacarlos, y el joven tuvo un accidente y murio y la niña sige intenada en el hospital._

_saludos lorrein y ed_

Eli se asusto al leerla y nunca mas supieron de annabell

* * *

bueno, 1 quiero disculparme si tuve faltas de ortografia pero ya es tarde haci que espero que les haya gustado


End file.
